Intercambio
by Ai-Con
Summary: Endou tiene que darle un regalo a cierta persona  ENDOUXKAZEMARU


Okis! Aquí Aicon de nuevo y dejo un fanfic navideño yaoi (EndouXKazemaru) es mi primer fic de esta linda parejita, a si que no sean tan malitos (bueno, háganlo me servirá) así que empezamos.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro (en serio, si fuera mía Shadow hubiera quedado en lugar de Tobitaka y Matsuno en el lugar de Toramaru, no es que los odie, de hecho los amo, mas a Toramaru pero siento que ninguno debería sufrir lo que sufrirán en la sexta temporada excepto Shadow y Max)

Intercambio

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Endou estaba nervioso, realmente estaba nervioso, y esto se debe a que antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad harían una fiesta navideña y un intercambio navideño, y para empeorar la situación debía darle un regalo a su "amigo" Kazemaru, esta era la razón ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esta situación? ¿Acaso era el destino?

Ahí estaba, platicando pacíficamente con Handa y Shadow mientras tomaban un poco de ponche (Nt: ¡que RICO!:3) sea veía tan hermoso, tan lindo, tan adorable, cielos, Endo no sabia que palabras mas usaría para describir al defensa peliazul de su equipo.

Se acerco lentamente, paso a paso, le temblaban las piernas, las manos en donde llevaba el presente le sudaban a más no poder, tenia a que no les gustara su obsequio, aun así debía intentarlo.

-Ho-hola Kazemaru-

-Hola Endou- respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos ex-emperadores oscuros notaron que su capitán se había enamorado del defensa del equipo, como es un momento importante para ambos (mas para Endou) decidieron irse.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Handa sonriendo mientras se retiraba con Shadow.

-Adios- se despidió el albino.

Los otros dos hicieron un ademan de despedida, cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, el castaño empezó a hablar.

-Kazemaru ¿Todavía no recibiste tu regalo del intercambio?-

-No ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco… eh bueno Kazemaru… yo…-

-¿mmm?-

-Bueno… es que…- el pobre portero estaba nervioso, nuca se había puesto así, ni siquiera cuando se enfrento a Zeus, los equipos del instituto alíen (incluyendo Dark Emperors)- yo seré quien te… de tu regalo…-

El corazón de peliazul latió a mas no poder, siempre creyó que quien recibiría el regalo de Endou seria Aki o Natsumi ¿Pero el? ¿Cómo?

Con una mano temblándole el jugador numero 1 le entrego al numero 2 una bolsa de regalo rojo metálico con algunos logos navideños holográficos.

-Es para ti… Kazemaru…-

Abrió el interior de la bolsa, había adentro como algo suave envuelto en papel de china blanca, la desenvolvió con de alegría para ver de que se trataba, finalmente encontró una bufanda, la saco y la miro bien, era de color azul celeste con blanco.

-¿Para mí?- pregunto el Ichirouta al ver esa prenda.

-Si, bueno disculpa si es solo una bufanda, poro como nunca le he regalado a un chico, sin ofenderte, no supe que regalarte así que…-

-Gracias-

-¿Eh?- eso desconcertó el castaño.

-Veras, a decir verdad a mí también me toco darte un regalo para el intercambio- de la nada saco una caja mediana envuelta en papel dorado y con un gran listón rojo- Tu regalo Endou-

-¡Gracias Kazemaru!-

El defensa le entrego la caja al portero, este empezó a desenvolverla sin tratar de romper el papel y no estropear el listón, encontró el en interior unos tenis de color blanco con rojo, no podía como describir el presente del peliazul que tanto le gustaba.

-Kazemaru yo…- hiso una reverencia- lo siento-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú me has regalo unos tenis muy buenos, y yo solo te he regalado una bufanda hecha por mí, tú te mereces que te regale algo mejor que una porquería que yo hice-

-No Endou, de hecho me a gustado lo que me has regalado, aunque sea solo una bufanda, se que te esforzaste en hacerla, y eso es algo que aprecio mucho-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Lo digo más que serio, además combina con el color de mi cabello- dicho esto se coloco la bufanda alrededor del cuello – es muy hermosa, gracias Endou-

-No, gracias a ti Kazemaru-

Sin darse cuenta los dos se acercaron lentamente al rostro de cada uno, se tenía tan cerca, cerraron los ojos, solo unos centímetros más y estarían sus labios unidos, el momento mágico navideño estaba cerca… solo…

-¡Capitán, Kazemaru!- gritaron los jugadores de primer grado, debido ha esto tuvieron que separarse para no quitarles la "inocencia" a Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shourin y Shido.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un poco molesto el capitán por el momento arruinado.

-Es que ya trajeron la piñata- menciono el mas pequeño.

-Vamos para ya-

Que lastima, casi estarían tan cerca, pero que mal que fueron interrumpidos, tal vez tendrían su momento especial cuando terminara la fiesta, pero ahora a disfrutar la fiesta que de seguro será divertida.

_**Fin.**_

Espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto en escribirlo. De una ves agradezco a konatita, LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen, nayumi izu-chan por sus rebiews en el fic de GoenjiXShadow, con respecto a lala: claro que te hare tu GoenjiXFubuki lemon, pero si pudieras conseguirme un dibujo de GoenjiXShadow te lo agradecería bastante y si no, no importa pues yo hare tu fanfic y lemon.

_**-Aicon fuera y feliz navidad-**_


End file.
